


Engineering Incident

by Travisbuchanan



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Time, Gay Robots, M/M, Robot Sex, Robot/Alien Relationship, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travisbuchanan/pseuds/Travisbuchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An engineer tests his newly-created robot. This is an old piece of mine from 3 years ago, but hopefully you folks enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engineering Incident

The most agonising part of working on a robot had to be waiting for them to actually boot up. Building the hardware from scratch- at least for Torvus- was simple enough; all it took was a bit of patience. Even coding the software wasn't too much of a pain, though with the level of intelligence his client had demanded it had been far more challenging than usual. It was just short of artificial intelligence- right on the verge of being a full-blown sentient machine.  
  
Heck, that was the reason Torvus was even booting up the thing in the first place instead of just shipping it off to the client. The design was damn near perfect, he felt; a sturdy metal frame coated in a thin layer of nanites, the latter in place mostly for whatever aesthetic modifications the new owner might feel like making.  
  
That was just the physical aspect of it, though. There was a reason the mechanic was actually nervous about this part. With the level of intelligence he'd been told to program this with, he couldn't be certain if he'd stepped a hint too far and made it a true artificial intelligence. That was what he had to be testing.  
  
Well, that and whether the rest of the... functions that he'd been asked to program were in full working order.   
  
A flash of light distracted Torvus from his thoughts for a moment; the mechanic glanced up to note that the robot's optics had powered on. Good; that meant the robot had finished booting up. Almost as though to emphasize his thoughts, the machine came to life- And almost immediately, curious optics fell on Torvus. The mechanic's first thought was “Crap, I made it too smart.”  
  
Robots reacted to stimuli. That remained true almost regardless of the level of intelligence provided to them in the software; a command would be given or a question would be asked, and then the being in question would react. Those that crossed the line from mere intelligence to sentience didn't just react to stimuli- They moved and did things of their own volition. It was a very basic form of what the humans called the Turing Test, but it was a quick way to identify such robots without the hassle that came with performing such a test. Of course, it was never completely accurate, and how Torvus had missed such a simple thing escaped him. He sighed. Might as well commence with the rest of the test; the software could be traded out later... though he'd have to get the AI's cooperation first. Hopefully, that wouldn't be too hard.  
  
“Greetings, Exilon,” Torvus said, tilting his head in respectful manner. This was sentient life, after all. Presumably. Being polite never hurt. “May I perform some diagnostics?”  
  
Asking never hurt, either. Especially when it came to sentients.   
  
Exilon scanned the mechanic for a moment, then nodded in a way that seemed almost tentative. “You may, Creator.”  
  
Well, thank god for contingency plans. Sort of. “Torvus is fine,” the mechanic mumbles briefly. “Um... Status report?”  
  
“All of my systems appear to be fully operational, Torvus.”  
  
“Alright. I need to check to see if all of the additional code is working properly, and make sure that the sensors in the nanite coating are transmitting sensations accurately.” Torvus could feel- with some relief- that he was slowly slipping back into his element. He'd been caught a little by surprise, but it wasn't too hard to deal with this robot- He just had to treat it like any other business deal. Except this time his client was mechanical rather than organic. Also, he had to touch his client in order to do this.  
  
...okay, maybe it wasn't quite the same.   
  
Torvus shook himself out of his thoughts the moment he noticed his creation glancing to him in curiosity, instead reaching out for the metal plating. “You can feel this?” he asks, his hand resting on the robot's shoulder.  
  
“Affirmative.”  
  
“And this?”  
  
“Affirmative.”  
  
This continued onwards for some time; the mechanic had to make sure that everything in the sensory network was fully functioning. The client had been quite specific about the quality he wanted, and Torvus prided himself on his work- though the mechanic tried to pretend that he didn't notice the robot's optics occasionally flare every now and then, especially when his fingers brushed over the nodes that had been designated as sensitive. He also tried to ignore the way the synthetic cock that he'd given to the robot was slowly rising while he performed his diagnostics. Part of him was thankful that Exilon knew enough not to say anything.  
  
Granted, once he was done, he was going to have to test that, too. That was going to be awkward...  
  
And the time for it came all too quickly, at least for the poor mechanic who wasn't quite sure where he stood with his creation. One hand reaches out towards the now very much erect cock that the robot was sporting, then hesitated for a moment above it. Torvus glances up at Exilon apprehensively; the robot's optics merely stared back unblinkingly and in part confusion before a flicker of realisation appears.  
  
“Do not worry, Torvus,” Exilon said. The tone almost seemed amused; the distracted mechanic takes note of this somewhere in his subconscious while his consciousness was still busy struggling with the fact that he was essentially going through foreplay with a machine. A sentient one, but still. “You may proceed with the testing.”  
  
Torvus let out another sigh and simply shook his head, deciding to discard his misgivings for the moment. A job was a job, he'd been granted permission, and he really didn't have the time to waste debating with himself whether or not he was giving Exilon a handjob. He kneeled down and reached out, one hand stroking over the head of that synthetic cock- then froze as, for the first time throughout the process, Exilon let out a sound that doesn't seem quite... voluntary. Something akin to a sudden intake of air, or a gasp. “Everything alright?” Torvus asked, halting for a moment. His brain didn't quite process that such a reaction was perfectly natural.   
  
“Fine,” the robot said, seeming to regain his composure. Torvus could hear air being cycled through its systems- Quite similar to taking in a breath, as a human would do to calm themselves in this situation. In this case, Exilon was merely cooling his systems down. “Please... continue.”  
  
The tone of voice the machine had said that in almost made Torvus hesitate- Almost. There was a mixture of something akin to wonder in that tone- wonder and need. The mechanic wasn't quite sure how he felt about that, but he obeyed nonetheless, taking the robot's words as affirmation that it could feel his touch, and that his touch felt good.  
  
“If you say so,” Torvus said, reaching out and taking that synthetic cock into his hand. Once again, he could hear that air being cycled through the machine, felt the shudder of the frame as Exilon tried to process and comprehend the new sensation. In spite of himself, Torvus found himself growing slightly aroused at this- Thankfully, though, the evidence wasn't visible underneath his clothing.  
  
He ran his fingers along the robot's shaft, gripping it firmly to test its hardness, rubbing the head of the cock with his thumb to test the degree of friction that was present without any lubrication. He was well aware of the way Exilon's fists clenched together, then relaxed, the way the machine's optics seemed to grow unfocused, the way the robot's hips would, every so often, seem to thrust itself into his hand a little bit. He simply took it as confirmation that all of his code was working- His misgivings were long gone by now.  
  
“Enjoying yourself?” the mechanic asked, almost smirking. The robot he was addressing took a moment to respond, seeming to come out of a daze of sorts.  
  
“I-I am,” Exilon groaned; he almost seemed to be struggling with his words. Torvus felt a brief flicker of alarm before remembering that this was exactly how he was supposed to be reacting; Exilon's cock was meant to be sensitive- It was meant to transmit all of the sensory information it received as pure pleasure. Thus, the mechanic smirked, and what started as a diagnostic process transformed into what was, without question, a handjob.   
  
Not that the Torvus could have cared very much in that moment. He was quite absorbed in what he was doing- pumping the synthetic cock with one hand, the thumb gathering any fluids that happened to leak out- The mechanic in the back of his mind noted something along the lines of “good, the fluid synthesizers are working”. At this point, though, said mechanic was a rather small voice in the back of his head. The synthesized precum was gathered and spread around Exilon's rigid shaft by the way of strict, vigourous pumping-  
  
-which led to the robot stumbling backwards after a moment or two as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Air was cycled through quickly in the form of panting; Exilon's entire body arches into Torvus' touch. The robot craved it, craved the way those dextrous fingers would dance momentarily across the underside of his throbbing hardness, craved the roughness that the mechanic would occasional adopt in pumping his cock, craved the gentle squeezes that Torvus would occasionally dish out... Exilon didn't recognise- didn't care- about the sounds that he was letting out, the simulated groans and the way his fingers were digging back into the wall.  
  
Torvus was, admittedly, surprised at the sheer extent of the reaction that Exilon was displaying. He was also very much curious as to how much more the robot could feel; this was hardly the extent of the amount of pleasure that could be obtained... before the mechanic was even sure about what he was doing, he leaned forward and let the robot's thick shaft slide between his lips, suckling gently.  
  
“T-Torvus?!” came the surprised gasp, and the mechanic had to smirk a little to hear the genuine surprise in the machine's tone of voice. Intended or otherwise,Torvus could at the very least be proud of the extent of his programming.   
  
“Mm... Yes?” Torvus replied, his voice slightly muffled due to the presence of the synthetic cock in his mouth. The mechanic was sucking on it slowly, drawing it deeper into his mouth, licking and teasing the sensors. His words only caused hot breath to blow across the slick cock, vibrations to travel up it and right into Exilon's processors. The robot's vision flashed into static for a second; almost instinctively, the robot's hips jerked forwards, ramming that leaking cock deep into the mechanic's throat. Surprisingly, he didn't seem to mind; Torvus closed his eyes briefly, inhaling the scent of that synthesized precum, taking in the taste and feel of the robotic dick... and then he begins to swallow- False swallows that utlisised the muscles in his throat to massage the cock that was invading his mouth. Exilon cycled the air through its system quickly, simulating quick, gasping, needy pants.  
  
It was only when Torvus made the motion to pull back that Exilon spoke. “N-no,” the robot said, frame shuddering again. “D-do not stop. Please...”  
  
“I had no such intentions,” the mechanic grinned. He pulls back completely, but only to blow a hot breath across the machine's aching cock; judging by the desperate, almost keening sound that Exilon released, Torvus guessed that the trick had worked. He smirked as he took the cock back into his mouth, bobbing up and down on it slowly, then beginning to increase in pace... He could feel the robot's attempts to buck up into his mouth, and he stopped it by gripping on to the metallic hips. The robot emitted what essentially amounts to a frustrated whine, but stilled.  
  
And was promptly rewarded. The mechanic wrapped his lips around just the head of Exilon's synthetic cock, his lips massaging just below the base of the head while his tongue greedily gathered and swallowed all of the fluids from the leaking cock. He released the robot's hips, using his hand instead to slowly massage the shaft of Exilon's length while his lips and tongue worked on the head. His efforts, of course, soon came to fruition.  
  
“T-Torvus-!” the mechanical voice was imbued with an odd amount of passion, something the mechanic could never have expected from a machine- Yet, here it was. All his thoughts on the matter were promptly quelled as he was distracted by the rush of synthesized cum that flooded his mouth a moment later; the surprise was enough that he released his mouth from the cock in question for a brief moment- Just enough for the cum to splatter onto his face- before his mouth once again closed around Exilon's shaft and began swallowing. It only took a moment for Torvus to decide that he loved the taste, and that he'd done a very good job with both the hardware and the software.   
  
“Well,” Torvus said, pulling back once Exilon's orgasm was done with and smirking a bit at the robot. “It looks like everything is in working order...”  
  
“...Indeed,” Exilon agreed, slowly regaining his composure. His cock was still hard, he noted; he was designed to be able to last several rounds- and he noticed that while he had gotten off, his creator hadn't quite done so yet. It only takes a moment for the robot to finish processing all the possible decisions he could make and their various outcomes- Including what would be most beneficial to him and his creator. “Well, we have not tested everything yet...”  
  
“What do you mea-” Torvus' words abruptly halted in his throat when he felt the robot's arms wrap around his waist, one of those mechanical hands groping at the bulge that was quite prominent in the front of his pants. The mechanic's words were replaced with a gasp and a moan, followed by a surprised arch of the back when he feels Exilon's still-hard cock press against the back of his pants, still slick with saliva and cum. Torvus feels a shiver run through his body- Need, perhaps? “W-wait...” he groaned. Not that his body was really helping him convey that message; he wasn't even pulling away from the robot. His movements instead simply resulted in him arching back against the robot, grinding his rounded ass back up the robot and making Exilon groan.   
  
“No,” Exilon replied, the robot seeming almost smug with his tone of voice. The mechanical hands slip underneath Torvus' shirt and slips it off with ease; Torvus was still too dazed to really try to stop the robot. A moment later and his pants were down, too, freeing the mechanic's very much erect cock and showing off that tight, rounded ass. Exilon's optics glowed in appreciation; the robot leaned down, pressing his faceplates gently against his creator's neck. Call it a nuzzle or the mechanical being's own version of a kiss; either way, it made the mechanic gasp softly and come a little to his senses.   
  
“W-wait, dammit!” the mechanic gasped, but finds his hands pinned down to the desk by the robot only a moment later. He could feel the robot's synthetic cock rubbing up against his ass again, only this time he didn't have the protection of cloth; this time, he could feel the entire length of that slick cock press up against his ass, making him groan almost desperately. He hadn't expected this, hadn't even thought he might possibly want it, but damn if just this didn't feel good...  
  
“You do not want me to,” Exilon said, his voice sounding almost amused. Torvus had to curse himself there for giving the machine the ability to read others so well. The mechanic bites his lip when he feels that slick cock grind into him again, making his own cock start to leak pre onto the floor. He wanted this, and there was no denying it.  
  
“F-fuck...” he cursed under his breath. “A-at least prepare me or something!”  
  
“There is no need,” Exilon replied. The robotic dick left his ass for a moment, Torvus briefly wondered if his ass had been spared. Part of him almost felt disappointed. Then he felt the tip of the synthetic cock press up against his entrance and realised that the pause was simply for Exilon to adjust and line up with his entrance; the mechanic thus gritted his teeth, knowing that the first few moments of this would most likely hurt.  
  
Surprisingly, it didn't.  
  
At least, not as much as Torvus had expected. Exilon was surprisingly gentle, considering that he had pinned the mechanic down against his desk; the robot's grip, though firm, didn't quite impede any of his movements. Torvus still had to bite back a gasp of pain as Exilon slowly began to slide his cock into the mechanic's ass, but it was far more bearable than he would have expected it to be- Especially with that mix of saliva and cum acting as a lube.  
  
There were two reasons Exilon was going slowly; the first was that he in no way wanted to hurt his creator. He simply wanted to return a bit of the pleasure that Torvus had offered him. The second was that the mechanic's passage was incredibly tight, and wrapped around his cock in a manner that was sure to overwhelm the 'bot if he proceeded too quickly.   
  
Still- much like a human- there was only so long that the robot could remain patient. It was the same for Torvus.  
  
The mechanic was slowly adjusting to the size of the robot's cock, the feel of it occupying his ass- and he could feel the very tip of that synthetic dick rubbing up against the very edge of his prostate. Yet Exilon was moving so slowly, as if trying to make sure that Torvus would be fully adjusted to it. Damn the pain- the mechanic needed to feel that leaking cock being pounded into his ass already, needed to feel his ass being filled by the machine's length, needed to feel Exilon ramming his cock into his prostate repeatedly- and damn if the mechanic wasn't going to show this the best way he could. It was quite the change from his initial reluctance, but it could be said that Exilon's dominance had awoken something in the male.  
  
The mechanic spread his legs slightly as he panted, pushing that rounded butt of his back up into the robot and forcing that synthetic cock deeper into his ass; he didn't even wait for the robot to react and understand that he was ready before he began rocking back and forth on Exilon's throbbing length. With the way he was being pinned down, the best he could accomplish were minor thrusts, but they still sent that hard, erect dick rubbing right up against his prostrate, still made the mechanic moan and gasp and blush ever so slightly. “N-ngh, please...” Torvus moaned, arching his back and squirming slightly in the robot's grip. “E-Exilon- faster... fill me...”  
  
Exilon feels a quiver run through his frame when he hears his creator's words; they unlocked a certain mechanism in him that had been holding him back, preventing him from doing too much that might have otherwise hurt the mechanic. But his words now implied that he was ready- willing, even. Eager.   
  
The robot gave in to the feel of that tight passage wrapping around his cock; his hands gripped on to Torvus' and pinned him down onto the table for stability even as Exilon drew back and began to fuck the other male thoroughly. That throbbing length withdrew, then slammed back into the mechanic and right into his prostate, pounding in and out of that tight passage- the robot could only let out what resembled a mechanical groan as his systems heated up trying to compensate for the influx of sensory information. Pre was still leaking out of that synthetic cock and into the mechanic's ass and promptly spread about; it made it easier for the machine to comply to his creator's wish- That is, to go faster.  
  
Of course, it wouldn't really be any fun if Torvus knew exactly what to expect.  
  
The mechanic was already moaning, hips jerking backwards to meet every thrust that the robot made. “Oooooh, y-yes...” Torvus groaned, biting his lip; his hands tied to find purchase on the desk, anything to grip on to as the robot fucked him. There was nothing, but the mechanic found it hard to care when the next thrust again filled him with mechanical cock. To think he would love this so much... Hot breaths left him as Exilon pounded his ass; the pre leaking from his cock dripped steadily onto the floor. It would be quite a mess to clean up later, but again, Torvus just couldn't find it in himself to care.  
  
Then Exilon's cock left him entirely. Torvus' eyes widened and he whimpered slightly, making a yearning, needy sound; he feels the hands that had been pinning him down leave him and he immediately took the chance to turn around to see why the robot wasn't still filling him. The sight makes his eyes widen in surprise. Exilon was glancing directly towards him in what could only be described as a smirk, though the robot lacked the features to properly imitate one- His hand was slowly stroking his own cock, spreading the pre that leaked from its tip all over it.   
  
“Beg for it,” the robot said. Torvus could hear the smirk in its voice; it was practically taunting him, with the way his hand was slowly running over the length of his cock, when that cock could be filling him over and over...  
  
“I...” Torvus only hesitated for a brief moment before he lets go of his inhibitions; he needed this. With both of his hands free, he adjusted his position slightly, bending over on the desk so as to show off that cute, rounded butt, still leaking with a little bit of the robot's precum. He wiggled it slightly and spread his legs, showing off the hard, stiff cock lying just below it, then moaned softly. “P-please... F-fuck me... I need to feel your cock pounding into me, I n-need you to violate my ass with your cock, I-”  
  
Torvus found himself abruptly interrupted as the robot suddenly thrusts forward again. Exilon spared him nothing this time, spearing straight into his ass on the first thrust and then doing something he hadn't done before- Grinding that hard, synthetic cock into the mechanic's prostate. It only lasted for a brief moment before the machine was withdrawing again, then thrusting back in, each thrust getting shorter and shorter as if Exilon was getting impatient- After a few thrusts, Exilon was barely even pulling out, only doing so halfway before slamming that mechanical dick right back into his creator again. The friction for the robot was incredible; he could feel that ass contracting around him every time he thrust, heard his creator moan and gasp, and all he could do was lean in mid-thrust, his systems whirring in a way that sounded very much like something between a purr and a growl.   
  
There was only so much of this treatment Torvus could stand; he squirmed and moaned, pushing that tight ass of his back up against every thrust that Exilon dished out, but eventually, he hit his tipping point. That point came when Exilon reached underneath him to give his cock a slight massage- and in that exact moment, Torvus cries out, gasping Exilon's name through his panting as cum came spurting out of his cock and onto the floor.   
  
The robot himself cums again only a moment later as the contractions of the mechanic's orgasm massages his invading cock, making Exilon grip the desk tightly and groan out Torvus' name as the synthesizers work overtime to fill the mechanic's ass with artificial seed.  
  
The two remained in that position for a while, panting softly; on Exilon's part, cycling air quickly through his systems to get them to cool down.   
  
“Diagnostic is complete now,” Exilon said. Torvus could swear there was another smirk in the robot's voice. How on earth did a machine learn emotions that quickly? “I do hope you do not intend to sell me...”  
  
“There is a client who wanted something along your lines,” Torvus admitted, but quells the flicker of panic he sees in Exilon's optics by quickly adding on to his words. “But like hell I'm selling you to him. I'll make another, less intelligent robot for him, even if his order does turn out late.” He grins. “I'm keeping you.” He presses a kiss to the robot's metal plating- where his mouth would be, if he had one- and pretends not to notice the slight glow of the optics that simulated a blush.  
  
“So be it,” Exilon replied. “I am glad to be your companion.”  
  
Torvus laughed. “So am I.  I just hope you never get tired of me.”  
  
“Never.”


End file.
